


The future is now, and I think I like it

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Cuddles, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Melancholy, Road Trip, Soft Boys, Soft sex, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Now that it’s over, the boys get to have a future.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: smpc [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	The future is now, and I think I like it

**Author's Note:**

> a/n  
> OMG it's Sunday morning my time and I don't have to base my posting on Hawaii time!
> 
> Also: because I am the WORST SMPCer ever… have this, two weeks late. With so much thanks to beelikej, for putting up with my flakey arse. I wanted fluff, friends. I need fluff, I crave it, but the other 5 things are started were angst ridden messes, so I think FINALLY (thanks outoftheashes, and threshie) I have a fun idea. I am writing this author note at the start, before I have any words down, so let’s see if I can keep the fluff. And a huge thank you to outoftheashes for the read! any remaining mistakes are my own.

The end was not what they expected. Things were bad. And then they were not. And somehow, they were still here. 

Cas was there, of course. For once he’d made a good decision. Sam didn’t want to take full credit, but it was because he’d run his crazy ass plan past Sam and Dean. Cas on his own was… well, he was still a wild card, but with the Winchester brand of sensible, they’d managed to do it. Sam tried to keep his smugness private, but based on Cas’s smirk, he probably could hear. Stupid angels, now the popularly elected leader of Heaven.

“Well. That was good work. Yeah, good work, Cas. Good thing you ran that by us. See what happens when you get Winchesters to help?”

Dean had already dumped their stuff in the car, and was congratulating the angel. It felt so… final. Sam blinked back tears. Surely they got more than this? 

Apparently they did. While Dean patted Cas uncomfortably on the back, Cas just smiled beatifically (kindly not reminding Dean of all the times he had fucked up) and pulled Dean into a hug.

It was amusing watching Dean’s hands wave jerkily in the air, before he wrapped his arms around the angel and just held on. When it was Sam’s turn, he didn’t even pretend to not want in, just wrapped his arms around his friend and held on.

All too soon, Cas’s arms relaxed, as Sam pulled back he smiled tearily.

“Don’t be a stranger, Cas.”

Cas frowned at him. “That’s impossible, Sam. I know you very well. However, I will see you soon.”

And with between one breath and next Cas and all the angels departed from the earthly plane. Sam turned, and seeing Dean leaning against the hood of the impala, ambled over to meet him. They sat in companionable silence, staring at the field where the angels had just been. It was Dean who broke the silence.

“Well. That was weird. Let’s go”

And that apparently was the end.

~o~  
But only to one story. The next story, their next story, was just starting. Sam didn’t really know what to make of it. 

While Sam had never craved the hunters life, now that it was gone, he didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t go back to how things were before. For one thing, he wasn’t that person anymore. For another… He was never going to leave Dean ever again. Sam didn’t know what to do. Maybe take stock before tumbling into something else?

Dean was just as aimless, but his answer was to jump in the car and drive. Sam allowed himself to feel the soothing familiarity, at least for a couple days: the run-down motels, the greasy diner food. Even the same music they had been listening to for decades.

But that was the problem. It _was_ the same. For the first time ever, they were free of this! They could do whatever they wanted! And what did Dean want? To drive across the freaking country?

Sam stewed on those thoughts. It was unfair, he recognised, to put all of this on Dean. It wasn’t like Sam had said what he wanted to do. If you asked him now, he still wouldn’t be able to tell you! But this… this _sameness_ … it didn’t sit right. After a couple of days, Sam couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“Where exactly are we going?”

Dean’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel, before he turned the music off. Where Led Zeppelin had filled the car, now there was just tension.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Dean!”

Luckily for them both, there was a road side stop head. Giving Sam the side-eye, Dean pulled over, but kept drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. This time Sam held his tongue. He’d won the first battle after all. He could wait for Dean.

~o~

Forty-five minutes. That’s how long it took Dean to get his thoughts together.

“I thought, I don’t know what to do next, let’s go for a drive.”

The bitchy part of his mind, the one that matched the bitchface he was probably wearing, wondered how the hell it took 45 minutes to come up with _that_. If Dean’s defensive expression was anything to go by, then he knew too.

Taking a few moments, and a few deep breaths, Sam took a considerably shorter amount of time to get his own thoughts in order.

“I get that. I get that, man. I do, Dean. I mean, if you asked me what I wanted to do…” Sam let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Here I am riding your ass, but I don’t have anything to offer.”

The tension in Dean’s shoulders eased, and the silence turned companionable. Though Sam expected them to leave, Dean didn’t go anywhere. He turned the radio down to low, and they sat there until Sam’s eyes closed. When Dean got out, Sam drank in the familiar sounds of trunk opening and closing, and Dean’s footsteps, moving around the car. He opened one lazy eye when Dean opened his door.

“C’mon feelings boy, let’s look at the stars.”

~o~

The stars were beautiful. But lying on the hood of impala, three beers under his belt, a blanket under his back, and Dean in his arms was even more beautiful.

“We should do this more often,” Sam mumbled lazily.

Dean shifted in his arms and Sam loosened his grip. Though he wanted Dean to stay there, he was willing to let him loose. Sam was pleasantly surprised when instead of leaving, Dean snuggled in deeper.

To Sam’s delight, the snuggles soon turned into something more. It wasn’t long before jeans were pulled down low, dicks pulled out, and Sam’s big hand was wrapped around them both. The soft velvet of Dean’s dick against his, Dean’s grunts as he got closer, and then sticky slick-slide of their come. Dean collapsed on top of him, a welcome weight, that wriggled around and breathed heavily.

Despite his emotional contentment, Sam wondered if he should get them cleaned up. He could already feel the come cooling and hardening between them. But Dean was relaxed and warm and-

“Fuck this is gross. Next time we do this in a bedroom with a shower, ‘cos I can already tell I’m gonna chafe from this shit.”

Ahhh, yes. Dean – the last of the great romantics. Still, Dean’s hands were gentle as he cleaned them both off, and the kiss he laid on Sam’s soft cock made his heart swell. It didn’t take much urging before Sam was returned to his seat, and then they were pulling back onto the highway.

Sam was almost asleep, when Dean spoke again.

“We always planned to go to the Grand Canyon. Maybe… maybe we could just go there?”

~o~

“It’s a hole. It’s a very, very large hole.”

Dean may not have been impressed, but Sam was: the colours, the majesty, the size. It was everything his little ten year old heart had dreamed of. Only better, because he also got to swan around with his cute partner held under one arm, as they got the touristy experience they’d never had.

One of the most expensive experiences they’d ever had! A mistake (which Sam later attributed to divine intervention) lead to the discovery that their credit card was limitless. While Sam had been speechless, offering up silent but heartfelt thanks, Dean had bought a couple of fancy bottles of beer, and headed out to talk to the sky. Sam pretended not to listen as Dean told Cas that understanding Winchesters was not the same as understanding humanity, but he was still grateful and he’d treat Sammy to a grand time and not think about Cas when they fucked. Sam could have done without hearing that bit – but Cas obviously appreciated it. Sam would _swear_ until the day he died that clouds formed and swirled together to form an eye that _winked_ before they dissipated into the heat of the desert afternoon.

Dean was as good as his word and he showed Sam a damn good time. In the matter of a few hours they had more holiday snaps than they’d ever owned, and Dean actually _researched_ and found them expensive steaks, too-alcoholic cocktails, and a honeymoon suite that boasted a jacuzzi.

~o~

After throwing his duffel on the sofa, Dean walked out to the deck and eyed the giant bathtub.

“Ever fucked in a jacuzzi Sammy?”

That was all the invitation that Sam needed.

~o~

Always the clean freak, Dean made them both shower, ignoring the fact that baths allowed you to get clean, and ignoring Sam when he quite reasonably brought this up, instead pushing Sam into the bathroom. Although the shower had been quick, it was enough time for Dean to have ordered a tasting plate and champagne. Sam’s dimples beamed at the selection of fruits and cheeses.

“Aww, Dean you shouldn’t ha-“

“It’s nothing, Sam. Just got hungry and thought I’d get a fancy ass snack.”

While the tone was brusque, Sam didn’t miss Dean’s embarrassed glow. Which was typical Dean, Sam thought fondly. Embarrassed by doing sweet things. Sam decided then and there, that no matter what happened in the future, he was going to show his brother how much he enjoyed his sweetness.

There was no point waiting awkwardly by the side of the bath, so with quick movements Sam stripped off his clothes, remembering to grab some of those supersized towels and soft robes before he lowered himself into the bath, stretching his legs out as far as they would go. Lying back against the massage jets, Sam stared into the sky. The desert sky was clear, and with no light from the city the view was just stunning.

Not as stunning as Dean though. Finally out of the shower, Sam turned his head to watch Dean emerge from a cloud of steam and saunter towards the bath. His skin was glowing from the shower, and his cock thick against his thigh. He didn’t have much time to admire before Dean was in the water and plastered against Sam’s body.

“Fuck me, Sammy?”

It was an invitation, that Sam wasn’t going to refuse.

Before Dean could react, Sam had pulled him tight, his mouth closing in on Dean’s as he kissed him for all he was worth. Sam poured his everything into that kiss, and when he finally pulled back they were both panting, and very much aroused.

“Tonight, I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to make love to you.”

The way Dean’s freckles shone through his blush was delightful.

~o~

Sam took his time opening Dean up. His hands caressed waist, stroking along his hips, teasing at his cock, pulling at his ass until he finally let his fingers push against Dean’s hole. While Sam worked at loosening Dean, Dean’s hands were all over Sam’s chest and arms.

“Love your arms, Sammy,” Dean breathed before laying rows of kisses along Sam’s biceps.

Sam’s muscles flexed and preened against Dean’s soft mouth. And Sam had reached the point of enough. Aided by Dean’s buoyancy, Sam lifted Dean out of the water ignoring his squawk as he flipped him around. Dean’s complaints silenced as his back hit Sam’s chest, and Sam’s cock nudged against loosened hole. Sam was practically shaking, so desperate to be inside his brother. Still, it wasn’t the best angle, and Sam wasn’t in the mood to be rough.

He held Dean above his straining cock, teasing Dean as his cockhead caught against Dean’s rim.

“Sammy! C’mon, please…”

Letting his hands drop to Dean’s waist, Sam held his brother there for a second.

“Don’t want to hurt you. Help me…”

He didn’t even have to explain. Dean twisted and dropped a kiss against Sam’s mouth, before turning back around. He rested himself against Sam’s chest, and with one hand steadied himself against the side of the bath. The other hand grasped Sam’s cock, holding him firm as Dean gently lowered himself. Moaning a little at the initial stretch, Dean let his head fall back as Sam and gravity lowered him all the way. Sam swallowed, desperately trying to hold himself back as Dean’s ass sat flush with his thighs.

Sam peppered sweet kisses along Dean’s shoulders. 

“So hot tight. Dean. One of my favourite place to be.”

It’s slow and sensual. Dean rolled his hips, groaning, and Sam pushed his hips up, getting feeling Dean open just a little more. Running his hand over Dean’s belly, Sam was sure he could feel his cock through that softness, but now isn’t the time to explore that. Instead his fingers traced downwards, bypassing Dean’s cock to nudge between Dean’s cheeks. He ran a gentle finger across that hot, hard rim.  
Dean’s hand joined his, urging it upwards til it’s wrapped tight around Dean’s cock. From then it was just a matter of minutes before they were both coming explosively, Sam deep inside Dean and Dean into Sam’s hand. 

Mainly into Sam’s hand. 

“Mother fucker that’s fucking gross!”

Sam would have lazily enjoyed the afterglow, and he was more than a bit bemused as Dean scrambled out of the bath. Bending over, Dean grabbed a strawberry and Sam’s eyes sharpened as his well-fucked hole is exposed, Sam’s come joined the water that drips down Dean’s leg. 

“I can’t believe you’re staying in there. My fucking jizz floated back onto me. _Floated_. That should never happen, Sam. Never. In fact, that’s it. No bath sex ever again. Fucking never I’ve got to have another shower, goddamnit.”

Ignoring Dean’s bitching about the grossness - although he wasn’t wrong - Sam grabbed a glass of champagne before relaxing back into the warm water. 

Dean’s head popped back out. 

“Shower sex is still on the cards though.”

Sam had never been happier with life.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is NOT what I planned to write (stay tuned for that. or maybe don't stay tuned and just read it when it's posted cos *waves hands*) but it's still soft.


End file.
